


Fridge Notes

by clownhunt1ng



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apartment Lease Scam AU, College AU, I will add shatt later because I Love Them, I'll add more tags later, M/M, i just watched good morning call and couldn't stop thinking about klance, spoiler alert hunk is pidges roommate, this is sort of my first fic be gentle with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownhunt1ng/pseuds/clownhunt1ng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance decides to live on his own for his first year of college after his presumptive roommate/best friend Pidge joins an LLC instead. He landed a nice cheap apartment in the middle of the city close to the school and everything is going well until Keith enters the room believing the same thing. They become unwilling roommates and have to learn to live together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fridge Notes

“This place is so much better than some stupid dorm full of nerds.” Lance gloated as he rolled his suitcase into an apartment filled with boxes.

“I’ll take the nerds thank you.” Pidge said as they walked in after him. They took a moment to take in the size of the space. They were standing in a fairly large living room area with a nice sized kitchen to the left. Straight ahead were two empty bedrooms. “Did you really get this for $750 a month?” 

“Yeah isn’t it sweet? Don’t you so regret signing up for that nerd community now? I’ve even got an extra room!” Lance opened both doors and dramatically gestured for them to look. 

Pidge was unimpressed. “Don’t you find this sort of fishy?” 

“Fishy how? Listen, you’re just jealous that I was able to land such sweet digs in the middle of the city.” Lance closed the doors and walked down into the living area where his sofa had been brought up and plopped onto it. “Just admit you’re proud of me.” 

“I refuse to acknowledge that Lance McClain, who came down with senioritis in _September_ ,” Pidge stressed, “could be considered anything close to capable. There’s got to be something else going on here.”

“I’m hurt. I’m sure it was the famous McClain Charm that got me the cheapest price. That realtor was all over me.” 

“Wasn’t she like fifty?” Pidge scrunched up their nose in disgust. “Never mind don’t answer that I don’t care.”

“Age is just a number, baby,” Lance winked.

“Don’t you ever- if you value your life, call me that again.” They warned as they approached the couch. “I hope this place is haunted.”

Lance shot up. “Haunted?!?” He grabbed their shoulders. “Do you really think it is??”

“Don’t touch me,” they said shoving his hands off, “and probably. Didn’t you know places that people die in sell for a cheaper price? Superstitions and all that.” Pidge sat on the couch and got on their phone ignoring the frantic Lance beside them.

“How do you check those sorts of things?? I can’t bring babes back here if I’ve got some old ghost watching over us! That totally ruins the mood!” He threw his hands up in the air and sat back down next to Pidge, looking at them desperately. “Do you think any of your nerd friends are exorcists?”

Pidge didn’t even glance up. “They’re engineers so no, probably not their field of knowledge. Besides, I thought you were into old people. Not like your infamous McClain charm wouldn’t be enough to scare them off anyway.”

“Can you help me salt the entrances?” 

“Lance, if it’s already here then that won’t help. You might as well get used to the company.” Pidge looked up at the anxious boy. “Now do you want to get your ass kicked in a celebratory match of smash or not?” 

Lance lightened up and nodded “You’re on.” He got up to search the boxes for his Wii U and games. 

  

 

“How do you play Kirby every damn time and still beat me.” Lance groaned as he threw his controller down after an embarrassing 16 losses. 

“You always choose such flashy characters and don’t know how to use them. Kirby is simple, and you’re always so vulnerable to being absorbed. It’s easy.” Pidge said as they set their controller down as well. 

“I want to see you choose a different character and try to win.” Lance challenged. “Then say I’m easy.”

“I don’t need to abandon my dignity to prove you’re easy. You, who flirts with elderly women.” Pidge quipped.

“ _Dignity_? How is Kirby a character of dignity? He’s a pink balloon!” Lance argued, waving his hands about. 

“It’s about standards, Lance.” Pidge responded unfazed, glancing at their phone. “Anyway, I’ve got to go. I’m moving in at 4.” 

“Abandoning me for your _Cool New Friends_. It’s fine, I get it. I’ll just hang with my ghost grandma.” Lance said, gesturing to the empty room in front of them.

Pidge rose from the couch and headed towards the door. “You’re still invited to their party tomorrow so long as you don’t refer to them like that.” They said opening the door. “Enjoy your ghost cookies.” They waved as the door shut behind them.

 

Lance glanced around the now empty apartment and scattered boxes containing his whole life. Though his parents were helping him pay for the place, he still felt pretty proud of himself for moving out on his own. No more shared bathroom with two other siblings, no more bunk beds. Everything was coming up Lance. 

 

That was until, an hour later, he heard someone or some THING at the door.

 

At the sound of rustling in front of his apartment, he threw down what he was putting away and ran to the kitchen to grab a broom and salt before slowly approaching the door. He positioned himself on the wall next to its opening and slowed his breathing. _God, don’t be a ghost don’t be a ghost be a human who obeys the laws of physics and will be harmed by this broom._

The knob began to turn and he raised his broom.

As the door opened he saw a blur of black and just started whacking with his eyes closed. He quickly found himself on his stomach, hands restrained behind his back and a knife to his throat.

“What the hell are you doing in my apartment?” The intruder yelled. 

“ _Your_ apartment? This is _my_ apartment!” Lance yelled back. “What are _you_ doing in _my_ apartment!”

“I live here!” He yelled, slightly releasing his hold to grab his key from his pocket and holding it where Lance’s smashed face could see.

The key’s key chain had the same gold 1206 on black leather as his. Lance made to reach in his pocket to double check, but found the intruder’s grip tighten again.

“Don’t try anything bud. I don’t know why you bothered to break into an empty apartm-“ The intruder stopped talking and looked around. “What’s all these boxes?”

“They’re mine. I just moved in. If you’d let me up, I’ll show you my key.” Lance said strained, and the intruder stepped off of him. 

Lance retrieved his key from his pocket and shoved it in the intruder’s face. “Are you sure your key isn’t meant for floor 1 room 206?” Lance reasoned.

“Does this building look large enough for 206 rooms to a floor.” The other said, unamused. “Show me your lease.”

 

They both laid their leases on the small kitchen table and stared for much longer than necessary in disbelief. Every detail was the same. 

“What the hell is this, McClain.” 

“I don’t know any more than you, mullet!” 

“It’s Keith. That information is literally right in front of you.” 

“Well I don’t read other people's personal information because I’m not creepy!” Lance yelled and pulled out his phone to call Pidge. Keith got up and pulled out his phone to call someone as well.

 

Two rings and then a lot of background noise.

“Pidge listen I need yo-“

“ _I’m not helping you unpack and I’m not exorcising that ghost I’m busy bye._ ”

And static.

 

_Looks like I’m figuring this out with Mr. knife mullet._

Lance looked over to where Keith was standing on his phone, who didn’t seem to have any luck either. Now that he could see him from a position that wasn't squashed sideways on the floor, he didn’t look so bad. His hair was undoubtedly a mullet, but he weirdly pulled it off. He was slightly shorter and wore a cropped red jacket, and _oh god were those fingerless gloves. This guy is a tool._

“We’re going to the realtor and figuring this out.” Keith said as he grabbed his lease and key and started to walk out the door. Lance stopped his internal monologue and quickly followed behind.

 

 

They both stood in front of a now abandoned realtor shop at a loss for what to do.  


“We’re going to have to see the landlady and straighten this out I guess.” Lance suggested.

 

 

With both leases in front of her, she formed a sympathetic smile before starting.

“Sweethearts, you were scammed.” 

“Wait so we can’t live there?? Where are we going to go!” Lance panicked and leaned towards her. Keith pushed him back besides him.

“Don’t be rude, Lance. Please explain the situation to us ma’am.”

“It’s a double lease scam, the same space was listed twice and the price was halved, making it too good to pass up. You're welcome to stay there as long as I receive the payment, but you are both equally legitimate inhabitants.”

“Well I got my lease first so pretty boy should be the one to move out.” Lance suggested. Keith scowled, “I got it a month before you, idiot. Look at the paper.”

“One of you can live there on your own if you can pay me the $1500 a month” The landlady offered.

Lance sunk in his seat and mumbled “I don’t have that kind of money.” _And I can’t ask my parents for more, not after how proud they looked at me before I left._

“It’s a large space, and there are two separate rooms.” The landlady hinted.

Keith sighed and straightened in his seat before turning to Lance. “I don’t like this any more than you do, but I think we both know what the only option is.”

Lance sunk even further and groaned “Ugh no not you. Why couldn’t you be some cute girl or something. This is worse than a grandma ghost.”

“A ghost?” Keith started, and quickly abandoned the question, “Do you have any other option?”

Lance sat back up correctly and unenthusiastically held out his hand to Keith. Keith shook it with equal enthusiasm. “It’s an agreement then.” Keith spoke to the landlady. “We’ll share it, sorry for the trouble.”

She nodded and waved as they left.

 

 

Once they had entered the apartment for the second time, Keith’s boxes had been brought up by the moving company so the room was entirely filled. 

“If this is going to work we need rules.” Lance said before he started going through a box. He walked over to the kitchen table with a paper and pack of markers and gestured for Keith to join him. 

“Don’t go in each other’s rooms.” Keith stated. “Don’t eat my food.”

“Ok good start, good start.” Lance said as he began to write.

“And no girls.” Keith finished.

“Woah woah _woah_ , I’m a ladies man, that’s my way of life. You can’t take that from me.” Lance said, clearly offended. 

“Entertain them elsewhere. I’m not going to hear that in my own house, and I’m definitely not going to have awkward morning after breakfast with your other halves.” Keith firmly stated. “I won’t bring any either.”

Lance squinted at him before agreeing. “Fine.” 

 

Some twenty minutes later, they had a list taped to the fridge.

1) Don’t go in each other’s rooms.  
2) Don’t eat each other’s food.  
3) No girls.  
4) Keep public areas clean.  
5) Don’t come home past midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I'm not especially experienced (see: 0% experienced) in writing fics but I just finished Good Morning Call and couldn't stop thinking about Klance. I'm going to have a lot of the same elements as the show but the two won't line up directly. There's a lot of characters not tagged yet because I don't know when they'll be introduced and will tag them then (Hunk will be next chapter). I'm a strong believer in slow burn so buckle your seat belt it's going to be a while. 
> 
> Also Pidge plays kirby because I play kirby and everyone hates me for it, I'm a master with that hammer y'all.
> 
> Note: LLC = Living Learning Community. It's a thing you join to room with people of your major, for Pidge it's an engineering community, so everyone on their floor is an engineer major.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! I'll have the next chapter out soon.  
> twitter: @shoujomegane


End file.
